Ocean-Master
Weisman, Greg (2012-01-17). "Question #14015". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-17. | species = Atlantean | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Blue | relatives = King Orin (brother), Queen Mera (sister-in-law) | affiliation = The Light | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = Spear/staff | first = as L-5: as Ocean-Master: | voice = Roger Craig SmithWeisman, Greg (2011-03-07). "YOUNG JUSTICE Episode #8 ("Downtime") Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-08. }} Ocean-Master is the secret identity of Prince Orm, the younger brother of King Orin/Aquaman of Atlantis, and brother-in-law of Queen Mera. He is an enemy of Aquaman and a member of the Light, designated L-5. Physical description Ocean-Master dons a purple suit of armor with a cape. The suit of armor consists of spaulders, protecting his shoulders, and fingerless gauntlets and greaves, covering his forearms and shins, respectively. He walks barefoot. He also has a belt adjoined by an upside-down crescent moon, and wears a helmet that covers his face, leaving only his mouth visible. His eyes are covered by two round opaque red lenses. His suit of armor has an aquatic motif and features protuberances shaped like fins on the greaves, and shreds and rips on the base of the cape, making it resemble a caudal fin. Underneath the armor he wears a black jumpsuit. Outside of his armor, Prince Orm resembles a tall, black-haired Caucasian male with a strong build. His hair is relatively short and slicked close to the head, but comes down to the nape of his neck, and he has long sideburns. His eyes are blue. He wears a black and dark red sleeveless tunic and a wide gold collar combining a close-fitting, round, and high collar around the neck (like a turtle neck) and an usekh-style collar on the shoulders. Orm also wears a wide gold belt with a stylised sea creature at the front, and golden bracers. History Early life For as of yet unspecified reasons, Prince Orm nursed a grudge against his brother. At some point, he adopted the identity of the super villain "Ocean-Master". One day, he led an army against Poseidonis. There, he engaged Aquaman in battle and managed to emerge victorious. However, thanks to the interferences of two students from the Conservatory of Sorcery, Kaldur'ahm and Garth, Ocean-Master was occupied long enough for Aquaman to recover his strength and vanquish his opponent. At some unspecified point, he joined the ranks of the Light, and became L-5. Present As Prince Orm, he plays the role of a loving and caring brother, as he shows great respect for his older brother and appeared to be overjoyed at the news that Mera was pregnant, despite the fact that he would no longer be heir to the throne of Atlantis. He also has ties to the Science Center, and was informed by Doctor Vulko regarding the frozen creature that they were studying. When Atlantis was attacked by Black Manta's forces, he remained behind to protect Queen Mera while Aqualad went to protect the Science Center. However, unbeknownst to everyone, he was the true instigator of the attacks. Prince Orm reported that the remaining piece of the echinoderm was regenerating but they no longer have the means to study it in Atlantis. He suggested sending it to the surface world. Later, Black Manta briefed the Light about the failure in retrieving the giant echinoderm and that he was compelled to enforce Plan B (blowing it up and taking a piece of it). L-5 commended him for doing so. Prince Orm gave Aqualad a warm welcome to Atlantis. He was entrusted with protecting Queen Mera and her unborn child, while his brother was away "playing Aquaman". In his secluded lair, Ocean-Master debriefed his Atlantean Purists on their efforts to terrorize "impure" Atlanteans. He declared it was time for action, especially because the King was away. He figured that, being a pure Atlantean himself, his brother would approve of their plan: to purge Atlantis of the impure. Before deploying his minions, he allayed their fear of Aqualad, but warned them to be ready nonetheless. After the Atlantean Purists successfully infiltrated the Poseidonis palace, Ocean-Master held Mera at his mercy. After the arrest of the Injustice League, Ocean-Master was present with the other members of the Light to hear Vandal Savage's view of the Kobra Venom Plant test and the heroes believing they had exposed the Secret Society. Ocean-Master was attending a video conference, along with the rest of the members of the Light, when the Riddler and Sportsmaster arrived with the regenerated remains of the echinoderm. Appearances (as L-5, no lines)| (as L-5, no lines)| (as L-5, no lines)|108| (as L-5, no lines)|c5f|114nl|119nl|c14}} Background in other media * Ocean-Master is the villainous half-brother of Aquaman, who attempts to seize the throne from the half-atlantean Orin. He feels that, as a full Atlantean, the throne should be his. * This is Ocean-Master's third animated appearance. He previously appeared in Justice League and Batman: The Brave and The Bold. References Category:A to Z Category:Atlanteans Category:Individuals Category:The Light